Una parte de Cristian
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: El cumpleaños compartido se acerca... Cristian quiere darle algo más a su persona más importante, algo más que un simple regalo de cumpleaños: una parte de él.


_**Esta historia se ubica justo un año después del final de la película.**_

Un año; ése es el tiempo que llevaba la estrecha amistad de estos dos chicos. En el principio, en el momento previo al encuentro, ellos, por separado, eran almas solitarias y poco felices, adolescentes pequeños, niños maduros que necesitaban de alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que los escuche, alguien con quien compartir la visión del mundo, alguien que los acompañara a enfrentar o comprender el difícil mundo ante ellos... La amistad había surgido de modo natural, como marcada por el destino. Luego se había puesto a prueba, y casi se había roto, pero el afecto, la posesividad ante el destino pudieron más; y el vínculo volvía a ser fuerte. Cada vez más fuerte...

_Miércoles, 6 de julio de 2011_

Durante el recreo, Elías había salido a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, para una tarea. Cristian se quedó en el salón. Aprovechó la ausencia, no sólo de toda la clase, sino también (y especialmente) de su mejor amigo, para poder concentrarse en hacer algo que requería mucha atención, paciencia e inspiración. Algo secreto.

Ésta no era la primera vez que intentaba llevar a cabo este proyecto; lo había intentado ya, estando solo en su habitación, y lo había meditado hasta el cansancio, allí y en cada lugar y momento donde hubiera paz; era algo importante, pero era complicado, y no había habido resultado. Ya no se permitía perder más tiempo. En su pupitre, permanecía con una mano frotándose, nervioso, el cabello, y con la otra mano, haciendo bailar el lápiz, mientras intentaba encontrar en su mente las palabras adecuadas para plasmarlas de modo coherente y directo. Su hoja de papel en blanco yacía pacientemente ante él, pero la inspiración rápidamente se convirtió en timidez, que luego se convirtió en confusión. "Soy un bruto. Quizás debería tomar algún poema, en vez de escribir esto yo. Pero encontrar el poema adecuado puede ser igual de difícil..." -pensaba Cristian- "No. Debo hacerlo yo".

El timbre sonó; el recreo había terminado. Su hoja aún en blanco. Fastidiado ante su propia timidez, dejó su lápiz, y, derrotado, apoyó su frente en el pupitre y cerró los ojos. Sumido en sí mismo, intentó concentrarse (cosa que, él lo sabía, en ese momento sería casi imposible).

- ¿Estás bien?- sonó de repente la voz de su mejor amigo, Elías, que acababa de entrar al salón.

Cristian se incorporó tímidamente, frotándose los ojos. Guardó rápidamente la hoja en blanco, pero Elías notó el movimiento.

-¿Qué querías hacer?- preguntó Elías, refiriéndose a la hoja. Cristian suspiró.

-Era una carta. Bueno, intentaba escribir una carta, pero no hay caso: no soy bueno en esto.

-¿Una carta...?-preguntó Elías, con repentina curiosidad. Se sentó rápidamente en su lugar, junto a Cristian, para oírlo mejor.

-Falta poco para nuestro cumpleaños...- respondió Cristian, en voz baja. Dudaba en la continuación de su respuesta. Deseó no haber comenzado a hablar sobre la carta, pero ahora debía continuar. Podría contarlo y omitir algunos detalles; sería sencillo, por ahora.

-Quiero darle una carta a una persona que... que me gusta. Si... si esa persona acepta mis sentimientos, entonces eso sería el mejor regalo para mí.-respondió Cristian, en voz bajísima, tímida, sin mirar a su compañero a los ojos. Ahora muchos niños regresaban ruidosamente al salón.

-¡Espera…!- exclamó Elías, sin poder contener su sorpresa ante las palabras de Cristian. Muchos chicos se voltearon a verlos. Elías, luego de percatarse del volumen de su voz, añadió, en voz baja y amable- Perdón... No sabía que te gustaba alguien... ¿Es en serio?

-Seguro... Desde hace mucho tiempo. Qué raro que no lo notaras...

Elías permaneció pensativo. El profesor regresó al salón y ya no podrían hablar. En el transcurso del resto de la clase, Elías le pasó, en secreto, un trozo de papel a su compañero. Cristian lo desdobló y leyó en silencio.

"Me sorprende, pero es interesante :) ¿Quién es? ¿Viene a esta escuela?"

Cristian escribió en el reverso del mismo trozo y se lo devolvió, disimuladamente.

"Sí, viene a esta escuela. Perdón por nunca hablarte al respecto. Aún no quiero que esa persona lo sepa, pues no me siento preparado para hablar de lo que siento."

"No hay problema. Puedo ayudarte con tu carta, si tú quieres." respondió Elías, en el mismo papel. El profesor hablaba y miraba a todos sus alumnos, mientras señalaba unas láminas de anatomía colgadas sobre el pizarrón. Cristian miró disimuladamente a Elías y asintió levemente, sonriendo. Elías le sonrió y volvieron la vista al frente.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Elías y Cristian salieron juntos por los pasillos, como todos los días, pero esta vez, Cristian estaba más callado que lo normal. Más tímido. Elías lo notaba.

-Vamos... Puedes decirme quién es _ella_.- le dijo Elías, en voz baja, sonriendo, mientras le daba unos golpecitos con el codo.

Cristian sólo seguía caminando. Hizo una mueca, casi imperceptible, pero no pudo responder, sólo negó con la cabeza, como si dijera "Olvídalo. No me sacarás una palabra" Elías acercó su rostro al de su amigo, y mirándolo de cerca, le dijo:

-Estás sonrojado. Entonces en verdad estás enamorado de alguien. ¡Vamos, quiero saberlo!- exclamó, sonriendo, divertido.

Cristian suspiró, y volvió la vista al frente. Al salir a fuera, fijó su vista hacia donde un grupo d chicas estaban charlando, a un par de metros de ellos.

-Ella está ahí.- dijo Cristian, en voz baja, señalando apenas con un movimiento de la cabeza al grupo de chicas. Sacaba su bicicleta del lugar de aparcamiento, con poco entusiasmo en su carácter general. Elías permanecía con la mirada disimuladamente fija en el grupo de chicas. Todas tendrían más o menos 13 o 14 años, pero eran de otro curso. Elías no conocía a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Puedes ser más específico?- preguntó Elías, mientras tomaba su bicicleta, sin apartar la vista de las chicas.

-No.- respondió Cristian, mientras se montaba en su bicicleta. Elías lo miró, sorprendido, con ojos mansos.- Lo siento, aún debe ser un secreto. Es importante. Pero pronto lo sabrás, supongo.- añadió, en tono más amable. Elías hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, como si dijera "no hay problema".

-Vamos, tienes que ayudarme en algo. Vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo.- dijo Cristian, repentinamente entusiasmado.

Ambos empezaron a pedalear, y se dirigieron, sin mediar palabra, a un mismo lugar determinado.

-Me quedé con la duda de cuál era, pero, al menos, pude notar que las 5 chicas eran lindas.- comentó Elías, en la solitaria ruta que recorrían velozmente en bicicleta.

-A ti, todas te parecen lindas.- comentó Cristian, seriamente, sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Hey, lo dices como si yo fuera un mujeriego. Si halago a una chica, es por cortesía. Pero a mí, no me gusta nadie. No pienso en eso... Qué infantil... ¿no?- dijo Elías, sonriendo.

Ambos detuvieron sus bicicletas al llegar a una costa rocosa, a la orilla del mar. Por allí era donde habían hecho estallar su maqueta de la Torre Redonda, cuando apenas se conocían; ahora, esa parte de la orilla del mar era un lugar muy frecuentado por ellos.

Cristian fijó sus ojos en el mar, delante de él. Ése lugar era muy relajante, pues no había allí más que solitarias rocas, arena intacta, brisas de viento y el lento sonido de olas.

Elías se quitó la mochila y se sentó en una roca. Cristian se giró y miró a su amigo, tímidamente.

-Vamos, a escribir.- apremió Elías, sonriendo.

Cristian se sentó en una roca, frente a Elías, y comenzaron con el asunto de la carta de amor.

Elías, para comenzar la carta, pidió a Cristian las palabras que tuviera en mente hasta el momento, pero Cristian, aunque aceptó complacido la ayuda, parecía reacio a revelar detalles de su enamoramiento. Estaba muy dubitativo.

Elías no sólo lo notaba más tímido de lo normal, sino que este asunto le resultaba sospechoso. No es que no creyera en las palabras de Cristian, pues sus sonrojos al hablar al respecto delataban sus auténticos sentimientos por alguien, pero, Elías, conocía bien a Cristian y ésta era una situación especial; desde hace un año que eran amigos inseparables, y él nunca había notado a Cristian fijar sus ojos enamorados en nadie... Elías, ahora, no sabía si, en verdad, conocía a Cristian tan bien como creía. Elías creía que sólo ellos podían entenderse y complementarse mejor que con cualquier otra persona. Con este asunto de un enamoramiento por una chica totalmente desconocida, -este asunto imprevisto- Elías se sentía un poco decepcionado, y no sólo de sí mismo... Pero esa repentina amarga sensación en su pecho, era algo muy íntimo. Ahora, lo más importante era ayudar a su amigo más preciado con este nuevo asunto, tan aparentemente importante para él.

Luego de varios intentos frustrados de sacarle a Cristian detalles acerca de la chica, o hasta detalles acerca de su amor, Elías dijo:

-Ok, no hay problema; la carta no debe ser lo más importante. ¿Qué te parece si regalas una flor o chocolates, o algo así...?

-No, no... -Cristian se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Aún no estaba listo para revelar sus sentimientos; aún había detalles importantes que no podía revelarle _a Elías._

Elías, en este día, sólo distinguía nervios y ansiedad en los gestos, palabras y silencios de su amigo. "¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta que Cristian estaba enamorado de alguien más? ¿Tan despistado he sido?" pensaba, continuamente.

-Quiero algo más personal. - dijo, por fin, Cristian; ahora, con su habitual convicción en su voz. -Quiero que sea una carta, que diga lo que realmente siento, pero de modo delicado. Quiero agradarle a esa persona. Quiero decirle lo que espera oír. Quiero darle lo mejor de mí.

Cristian hizo una pausa. Elías bajó la vista, pensativo.

-Elías, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría encontrar en una carta para ti?- preguntó él, repentinamente.

Elías lo miró, íntimamente sorprendido.

-Quiero tu opinión... -añadió Cristian, poniendo énfasis en la frase. -¿Qué sería, según tú, agradable encontrar en una carta de amor?

Elías lo miró durante unos instantes, extrañado. Luego, repentinamente avergonzado, sonrió y dirigió su soñadora mirada hacia el mar y respondió:

-Pues... A mí me gustaría, si alguien interesante estuviera enamorado de mí, que me dijera qué es lo que le gusta de mí; sin importar si es algo físico o algo de mi carácter (lo que fuera, sería halagador). Yo quisiera que me lo diga directamente, para saber qué tan profundos son sus sentimientos. Y también me gustaría que me dijera qué es lo que espera de mí. En fin; me gustaría que esa persona proponga lo que quiera; sería interesante... -finalizó, mirando fugazmente a Cristian y sonriendo, algo avergonzado.

Cristian lo observó detenidamente unos instantes. Luego, como pensando en voz alta, dijo:

-...Bien, eso suena fácil... ¡Gracias, Elías!- exclamó, repentinamente entusiasmado.

-Pero... no sé si mi opinión te vaya a servir. Ya sabes que yo no sé mucho de estas cosas...

-No importa. Eres más sensible que yo; me has ayudado mucho.-al decir esto, Cristian se puso de pié y abrazó afectuosamente a su amigo.

Elías se sonrojó intensamente ante ese contacto tan cercano, pues tal impulso en Cristian no era usual, salvo cuando lo veía abrazar a veces a su abuela o a su padre... Sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron mágicamente al sentir la breve pero siempre-recordada calidez de los brazos fuertes y la respiración calma de Cristian, a un lado de su oreja. Elías sintió despertar en su interior un entusiasmo repentino; entusiasmo ante la vida, ante su propia vida. Elías se sentía dichoso de tener la oportunidad de sentir en su propio cuerpo el lado tierno, aunque sea por unos breves instantes, de ése chico tan extrañamente frío y serio, pero fuerte y audaz, tan admirado por él.

Cuando Cristian soltó a Elías, lo miró fijamente; observó su rostro sonrojado y sus grandes ojos huidizos. Cristian tuvo la certeza, mezclada con un toque de su propio deseo, de que Elías sentía algo muy profundo por él...

-Elías... ¿Crees que tendré suerte con... con esta persona?- preguntó Cristian, mirando y observando fijamente cada gesto de su amigo. Elías lo miró inmediatamente y respondió, como si fuese algo obvio:

-¡Por supuesto!... ¿Por qué no tendrías suerte?

-No lo sé... Sólo sé que es una situación extraña.- respondió Cristian, pensativo. Elías desconocía lo "extraño" a lo que se refería; pensó que Cristian sólo estaba siendo tímido.

-¡Vamos! Yo te ayudaré. Aunque no tenga mucha experiencia, puedo darte algunas ideas.- le apremió Elías, alegremente, intentando infundir ánimos en su amigo.

-¿Como cuales?

-Por ejemplo; te sugiero que confieses tus sentimientos de frente.-Cristian lo miró, levantando una ceja, como si estuviera oyendo una locura. Elías sonrió de ternura al oírlo murmurar "ni pensarlo...", "¿tan tímido es?" pensó Elías. Prosiguió: -Bueno, puedes decirle a ella que la amas, y luego darle la carta, para que ella la lea tranquilamente en su casa, y considere su respuesta. Pero yo te sugiero que la enfrentes, aunque sea sólo un momento, pues, quizás también le gustes a ella. Estar presente en el momento de la confesión, puede ser ventajoso, pues puede que surja la oportunidad de un beso.

Cristian se sintió iluminado con estas últimas palabras de Elías. "Oportunidad de un beso" era la frase que hacía eco en su mente.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Oh, sí.-respondió Cristian, inmediatamente, volviendo en sí.-Pero, ¿sabes...?- dio unos pasos hacia Elías.- ...Si surgiera la oportunidad de un beso, quisiera hacerlo bien.

-Oh, vamos. No tiene que ser perfecto. Es algo espontáneo. ¿No es mejor así?

-Insisto. Quiero hacerlo bien. Quiero que "ella" sienta mi seguridad.- dijo Cristian, acercándose sigilosamente a su compañero.

Elías negó con la cabeza, "típico de ti" murmuró, sonriendo. Aún no percibía el leve acercamiento de su compañero.

-Pero nunca he besado a nadie. Debería practicar un poco primero, para luego hacerlo bien.- dijo Cristian, intentando sonar preocupado.

Elías asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada. No tenía idea de cómo haría él para practicar; hubiera querido preguntárselo, pero temía inmiscuirse demasiado en sus asuntos y resultarle molesto. Elías era un chico extremadamente reservado y cuidadoso.

-Bueno... Aquí estamos solos... ¿Podrías ayudarme? -dijo Cristian.

Elías lo miró, con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par. Comprendía a lo que él se refería con "ayudarlo". Lo comprendió inmediatamente; en su interior no había lugar para otra idea. Se corazón comenzó a emocionarse, íntimamente.

Cristian asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo seriamente, "Sí, a eso me refiero" parecía decir, como si fuese algo simple, normal.

-¿E-estás seguro que quieres practicar conmigo?- preguntó Elías, con voz temblorosa, y muy baja, como si temiera que alguien más fuera a oírles.

-Seguro. Eres en quien más confío. A mí no me molestaría, pero si tu no quieres, está bien...

-No.-respondió Elías, inmediatamente, pero aún nervioso.- Por mí está bien.

El tímido chico miró fugazmente a los alrededores; a la carretera, muchos metros detrás de ellos, y al resto de la costa, temiendo que alguien más pasara por ahí en ese momento, y volvió a mirar a Cristian a los ojos. Cristian lo observaba detenidamente. Los grandes ojos de Elías brillaban, y su respiración levemente agitada revelaba claramente, a los ojos y percepción de Cristian, algún tipo de emoción contenida, pero muy grande. Cristian le sonrió levemente. Dio unos pasos hacia él, decidido, pero Elías, instintivamente, le puso una mano en el pecho, deteniéndolo.

-Deberíamos, quizás, practicar primero la escena... los diálogos, antes de llegar a esto...

Cristian no respondió, pues su atención se quedó fija en el incipiente sonrojo de su compañero.

Cristian acercó su rostro a escasos centímetro del rostro de Elías, y le susurró de un modo tan íntimo y estimulante, que hizo que Elías se sonrojara intensamente y se estremeciera de emoción:

-No, sin rodeos. Algo espontáneo, como tú dijiste. ¿Quieres?

-Sí, sí. No hay problema. -respondió Elías, intentando sonreír y sonar despreocupado.

Elías supuso, y esperó, que sería Cristian quien debía comenzar; entonces cerró los ojos, y trató de permanecer calmo. Tragó saliva. Se entregó a esa experiencia totalmente inesperada pero que parecía el acercamiento a un sueño, por lo tantas veces fantaseado en las más secretas profundidades de su ser.

Cristian comenzó por apoyar su frente en la de su compañero, luego, acarició tímidamente la mejilla de Elías. Elías exhaló un suspiro apenas contenido. Cristian ya no pudo contenerse, y besó a su compañero, del modo más delicado que las ansias le permitían.

Elías estaba tan sorprendido, que no pudo mover ni un músculo; todo lo que pudo hacer, luego de aquél apasionado roce, fue abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que era _Cristian_ quien lo besaba. Sus miradas cálidas se cruzaron. Elías, antes de que "la práctica" acabara ahí y él se alejara, agarró a Cristian, instintivamente, aferrando con el puño, su campera, sobre su pecho, pero bajó la vista, pues su timidez y tremenda emoción lo dominaban.

Cristian se sentía poderosamente impulsado a tomar a aquél delicado chico, pues cada vez que percibía un gesto de ternura, inocencia o entrega en sus actitudes para con él, el deseo de poseerlo y protegerlo lo dominaban.

Ahora, la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Elías, se deslizó hasta tomar suavemente sus cabellos castaños, mientras volvía a besarlo; esta vez con más resolución.

Elías, instintivamente, presionó más fuertemente su puño en la campera de Cristian, y sin pensar en nada más, comenzó a responder a sus besos. Primero de un modo muy lento, insinuante, pero luego, copiando los movimientos de los labios su compañero, y respondiendo de un modo seguro, para que a su compañero no le entraran dudas de cuán genuino era su gusto por él. Era una oportunidad única. Tal vez sería sólo un momento breve, pero para él, sería eterno.

Ahora, al sentirse correspondido, Cristian se contenía menos, y, apoyando una mano en la espalda de Elías, lo atrajo más a sí mismo. Ahora, con sus cuerpos pegados, sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban.

Elías ya no sabía qué pensaría Cristian de él, pues tal desenlace no estaba en los planes... Pero estar rodeado por los brazos de Cristian, y poder besar sus tiernos labios de niño, era un juego, un reto, una experiencia para la cual no sólo no tenía miedo, sino que despertaba sus sentidos y le hacía vibrar cada parte de su ser, de un modo más dichoso que en cualquier tímida e insinuante fantasía que había tenido hasta el momento.

La falta de oxígeno obligó a separar sus rostros. Cristian aún rodeaba el cuerpo de su compañero con sus brazos. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Elías, y así permaneció, hasta que la calma volviera a sus cuerpos.

Luego de unos instantes, en que la respiración ya se había apaciguado, y la brisa proveniente del mar refrescara sus rostros, Cristian soltó a Elías, y retrocedió un par de pasos, para verlo a los ojos.

Elías le sonrió levemente, de un modo inocente, mirándolo con ojos mansos. Parecía estar disculpándose de alguna travesura. Cristian no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Gracias. Siempre logras ayudarme mucho.- dijo Cristian, amablemente.- Cada vez lo haces mejor.- añadió, mitad en broma.

Elías sonrió ampliamente, pero desvió la vista hacia el mar, pues su timidez habitual había regresado, esta vez con mayores motivos para él.

-Hey, Elías... Es sólo práctica, ¿no? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. No hay problema.- dijo Cristian, intentando calmar la evidente timidez de su inocente compañero.

-Sí. Está bien.- respondió Elías, sonriendo, intentando mantener una mirada segura.

En ese momento, en ese lugar, Cristian ya no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, pues había logrado más de lo que esperaba para su cumpleaños. Había pensado, al principio, que la carta era una mala idea, pues no se sentía hábil confesando sus sentimientos con palabras directas... Pero ahora sonreía ante la magia de la vida, pues, gracias al asunto de la carta, había logrado llevar sus expectativas respecto a los sentimientos de Elías a un punto más que prometedor. Ahora, la carta era un asunto poco menos complicado, y se sentía renovadoramente lleno de entusiasmo.

Cristian sugirió que regresaran a casa, pues no tenía ninguna buena excusa para justificar sus impulsos desatados en aquella "práctica", además, Elías estaba tan avergonzado, que ni podía verlo a los ojos.

Llevaron sus bicicletas desde la costa hasta la ruta, y se despidieron amistosamente, como todos los días.

-Cristian, espera.- llamó Elías, antes de disponerse a pedalear. Cristian ya había avanzado un par de metros, pero se detuvo y se giró hacia su amado.

-Suerte con la carta. Lo harás bien.-dijo Elías, sonriendo.

-Gracias. Perdón por someterte a... a esa práctica.

Elías negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Más le vale a ésa chica aceptarte. No sabe de lo que se pierde.-comentó Elías, divertido.

Cristian se sorprendió un poco ante aquella broma; Elías había dicho algo de tono muy gay, y parecía no importarle. Quizás sólo era una broma, pensó Cristian, pero se alegró de la seguridad y sinceridad con que fluía su amistad, sobre todo cuando ellos estaban solos. Junto a Elías, pensó Cristian, podría fluir libremente. Elías siempre le brindaba el apoyo que necesitaba, ya fuera con s sola mirada.

Cristian le sonrió. Sus deseos de revelarle la verdad acerca de su carta, su beso y su única persona amada, eran casi incontenibles, pero decidió marcharse a su casa antes de echar a perder tantos planes; además, al menos por hoy, se sentía magníficamente dichoso.

_Jueves, 7 de julio_

Cristian había llevado a la clase un pastel que su abuela le había preparado para que lo compartiera con sus compañeros.

Elías y Cristian festejaron alegremente su cumpleaños, en compañía del profesor y sus compañeros.

Durante el resto del festejo en el aula, los demás niños, mientras comían pastel, no dejaban de hacer bromas en torno a la coincidencia de cumpleaños y a un supuesto parentesco entre Elías y Cristian.

-¡Son mellizos, por eso nunca se separan!- había dicho un niño, riendo.

-¿Cuál es el malvado?- bromeó Trine, una niña de la clase.

Elías reía, pero, íntimamente, no podía dejar de sentirse especial, poseedor de un bello secreto, pues los "mellizos" no hacían lo que ellos habían hecho. Observó a Cristian, durante el transcurso de la clase: él ya no se veía tímido y extrañamente inseguro, como ayer; ahora estaba alegre. Elías no conocía los detalles ni los verdaderos planes de su compañero, pero, al verlo ahora más relajado, y seguro de sí mismo, no podía evitar pensar -desear- que Cristian estaba contento por el beso tan interesante que habían compartido. Elías ya había olvidado a la supuesta chica que le gustaba a Cristian; bueno, en realidad, no había olvidado semejante detalle, pero evitaba pensar en ésa cosa rara. Elías ya no podía evitar pensar en su secreto con Cristian, pues algo en su interior le decía que Cristian se había entregado a él con sinceridad y verdadero deseo. ¿Podría volver a suceder? Elías se sintió, de repente, íntimamente preocupado: se estaba enamorando de Cristian, o estaba reconociendo que estaba enamorado; y eso, si a Cristian, en verdad, le gustaba una chica, sería como recibir un baldazo de agua helada. Decidió, entonces, en reserva y calma, intentar volver a ser como antes; aceptar la realidad, fuese cual fuese.

-¿Vas a decirme quién es ella?- preguntó Elías, al sonar el timbre del recreo, cuando ellos quedaron solos en el salón.

-Hoy lo sabrás, lo prometo. -respondió él, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole levemente.

-Bueno... - respondió Elías, no muy animado. -¿Y has escrito la carta?

-Sí. Ya se la he dado a ella.-respondió Cristian, con simpleza.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ya pasó?!- dijo Elías, en una exclamación ahogada. Cristian sonrió. Este día, estaba de buen humor.

-Era broma.- Cristian sacaba una hoja de su bolsillo. -Aquí la tengo. Me gustaría tu opinión.

Elías suspiró y tomó el papel doblado que Cristian le extendía. Antes de abrirlo, Elías se detuvo y miró a su amigo, como si le preguntara "¿Estás seguro de que puedo leerla?"

-Vamos, tu opinión es la más importante.- dijo Cristian, simplemente. Antes de que Elías preguntara el por qué, se puso de pié, y añadió: -Voy a tomar agua; el pastel era un poco empalagoso... - y dejó a Elías solo con la carta, pues confiaba en el cuidado que pondría en su lectura.

Elías asintió, y Cristian salió.

Elías, al quedar solo, giró su cabeza a ambos lados, echando un rápido vistazo al resto del salón, para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera allí. Luego, volvió la vista al papel doblado que tenía entre sus dedos. Lo acarició como si fuera un tesoro. Un triste suspiro se escapó de sus labios, pero la curiosidad era incontenible; abrió la hoja, ocultándola entre él y compartimento de su pupitre.

Carta:

_ Soy tu amigo, y espero poder seguir siéndolo, pero aún siento que falta un peldaño por escalar en nuestra relación, pues no he sido completamente honesto contigo._

_Pero éste soy yo:_

_Hoy, como ya sabes, es mi cumpleaños, el número 12. Estoy muy emocionado, y nunca antes me sentí así. Nunca había pensado que a tan corta edad me encontraría tan enamorado, pero ha sucedido._

_Siempre pensé que tener novia era un asunto que no me interesaba en absoluto, y no sé si tendré novia algún día, no sé si cambiaré... Yo creo que hay aspectos en que uno no cambia, sobre todo cuando el sentimiento es fuerte y profundo; tú sabes, cuando el sentimiento es tan importante que se vuelve una regla agradable de cumplir en tu vida íntima, y empiezas a sentir que la palabra "destino" tiene sentido. _

_Me han sucedido cosas interesantes desde que te conocí._

_Creo que debes saber qué es lo que me gusta de ti. Me gusta todo, incluso tu ingenuidad, pero seré más específico:_

_Me gusta todo lo que tú puedes ver cuando te ves al espejo._

_Me gusta la honestidad de tu amistad. No pretendo ser posesivo, -conozco a gente así, y es odiosa.- pero confieso que me siento valiente y fuerte cuando siento que te tengo sólo para mí._

_Me gusta la bondad de tu carácter -puedo ver que tienes buenos ejemplos y que serás una gran persona-._

_Me gusta cuando me miras, con tus grandes e inocentes ojos. Me gusta cuando charlamos muy desde cerca; en esos momentos deseo besarte..._

_Me ha sucedido algo maravilloso, últimamente: he podido besarte. Y sentí que tú sentías algo similar a lo que yo siento. Si estoy equivocado, házmelo saber._

_Elías__, perdóname por el pequeño engaño, pero ahora lo sabes: siempre has sido tú._

_Si aceptas mis sentimientos, guarda esta carta. Si no, rómpela, y no te preocupes por esto._

_Feliz cumpleaños, amigo. _

Elías, al finalizar la lectura, dobló nuevamente el papel, y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, acariciándolo suavemente, _como si eso fuera una parte de Cristian_. Sonrió ante el habitual tono frío y distante usado en la carta; Cristian no cambiaba. Sin embargo, era tan maduro para su edad. Era único...

Ahora, no sólo sus dudas se habían disipado: ahora sentía su alma pisar un terreno seguro, ahora sentía paz; ésa paz y tranquilidad que se tiene cuando se sabe lo que se quiere, y cuando uno tiene tantos impulsos, que es mejor mantener la calma.

Levantó la vista; Cristian regresaba al salón. Se había tardado a propósito, y ahora regresaba, lentamente, si dejar de observarlo fijamente. Elías notó una mezcla de timidez con inseguridad reflejada levemente en el rostro de su compañero.

El corazón de Elías latía más aceleradamente, debido a la emoción; sentía como si se reencontrara con una persona especial, a la esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo... Pero se limitó a mirarlo con una tímida sonrisa de felicidad, pues no tenía palabras para expresar su creciente emoción; no tendría por qué decir algo ahora; tenía la vida para decir y demostrar lo que sentía. Cristian, al llegar hasta su lado, dirigió sus ojos a las manos de Elías, que sostenían la carta prolijamente doblada. Elías la guardó en su mochila; estuvo a punto de responderle algo, pero el timbre sonó de repente. Muchos niños comenzaron a entrar al curso.

Cristian se sentó en su lugar, junto a su amado.

Durante el transcurso de la clase, y mientras el profesor hablaba, Cristian fingió prestar atención, pero su mente y sus sentidos estaban puestos en el calor que sentía en su mano, oculta bajo el compartimento del pupitre; pues Elías, en secreto, había deslizado su mano izquierda, y tomaba la suya, presionándola cálidamente, para que no le entraran dudas sobre su respuesta.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Es la química existente entre ellos, la que produce este tipo de sub-historias. Mis fantasías se basan en evidencias reales (?) x)**

**¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Sé que la idea de la pequeña mentira de un ensayo para robar un beso, es muy trillada, y un truco poco creíble en la vida real. Pero ésta es una historia sobre dos chicos de sólo 12 años, maduros, pero aún muy jóvenes y tiernos.**


End file.
